villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Dollmaker (Gotham)
Dr. Francis Dulmacher, AKA The Dollmaker, is an antagonist of the first season of Gotham. A wealthy, respected doctor who runs a private hospital, on his island. He is really a cold-hearted sociopath, who engages in mass abduction, organ harvesting and human experimentation. He was originally an unseen antagonist in the second episode of season one "Selina Kyle", and then appeared in the second half of the season as the main antagonist in a subplot involving Fish Mooney at his prison, and made a two appearances in "Everyone Has a Cobblepot" and "Beasts of Prey" He is portrayed by Colm Feore, who also portrayed Laufey and Donald Menken. History The Dollmaker has been running his operation for years, kidnapping innocent people and imprisoning them, so he can harvest their organs and body parts for his wealthy paying clients. He sent two of his lackeys Pattie and Doug to Gotham, to abduct all the cities homeless children to ship them to his island, for this purpose. Thankfully they were prevented by the actions of Detective Jim Gordon, and Detective Harvey Bullock. With some help from Selina Kyle. He likewise had his henchmen raid boats to kidnap new victims. One such victim was fleeing former crime boss Fish Mooney. However Fish took over for the prisoners, and manage to mobilize them so that they would beat any man called for organ harvesting to death, before Dollmaker's henchmen could get hold of them. Forcing his hospital manager to meet her, he however was ordered to remove her eyes for harvesting purposes. However Fish managed to stop them, by scooping out her own eye and crushing it. Impressed by this, the Dollmaker gave her a new eye and agreed to meet. Fish offered to work for him, claiming as Crime boss she could be useful. The Dollmaker set her a test of breaking up her own resistance, but before he did he showed her the effects of what happened to people who failed him, by revealing what he did to his former manager. He experimented on the poor, replaced several of his body parts with ones that did not fit, and kept him alive throughout the whole process. Fish succeeded, and gained the job, however the Dollmaker told her there was no way to escape his island. And gave his thugs orders to kill her if she got outside again. However Fish managed to formulate a plan to escape, and steal the Dollmaker's key. Realising this he confronted her, planning to personally beat her senseless. However she had already released his former prisoners, who angrily beat him to blood for imprisoning and harvesting them. They however didn't have time to kill him, so were forced to run leaving the still breathing mad man lying on the floor in pain. Episode appearances Season 1 *"Everyone Has a Cobblepot" *"Beasts of Prey" Trivia *Four different characters have taken the name Dollmaker in the comics, however Francis Dulmacher was created specifically for Gotham. However he appears to be based off the current incarnation Barton Mathis who debuted in Detective Comics Volume 2 #1 and was created by Tony S. Daniel and Ryan Winn. Mathis himself appears in the other DC related show Arrow. *The character's surname, "Dulmacher", seems to be a Germanicised form of the alias "Dollmaker". *One of the few villain-of-the-week type antagonists not to come face-to-face with James Gordon or get taken down by him. Despite his child trafficking operation being thwarted, he is still at large. Gallery Gotham Dollmaker promo.png|Promo photo of Francis Dulmacher. Category:Mad Doctor Category:Sociopaths Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Rich Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Fearmongers Category:Leader Category:Living Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Live Action Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Gotham Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Business Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Karma Houdini